


a very good boy (but just for tonight)

by Bloodsbane



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Casual Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Friendship, Illustrations, NSFW Art, One Night Stands, Pegging, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsbane/pseuds/Bloodsbane
Summary: My fill for RQSS 2020!A take on the time Sasha and Tim went home together for a bit of fun.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2020





	a very good boy (but just for tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> This is for Prim_the_Amazing! I haven't had a chance to draw much timsasha yet, and this was really fun to work on, especially utilizing parts of the prompt. I really hope you enjoy it~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone! <3


End file.
